my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaise Atamjyot
Blaise Atamjyot (ブレイズアタムジョット) is a first-year student at Dimension Academy High training to become a pro hero. His hero name is Dragon king (ドラゴンキング). Appearance Blaise is very tall, reaching 2.04 cm (about 6'7"ft) and has red orange spiked hair, all pointed teeth and red eyes. He also has a muscular build due to his martial arts background. His casual attire consists of a tight black top which exposes his midriff, with a red fur-trim vest which has a belt-type fastener at the bottom over it. He wears brown pants with two red stripes at the ends of each leg, a yellow belt, and black gauntlets over his arms. His school uniform is a black suit with a red tie. He wears shoulder pads that are gold in color and a long chain that goes down his shoulder to his mid section. His hero costume his is in a dragon shape with avian characteristics. With holes in the back of his armor for spaces for his wings. He has a bird-like beak, albeit filled with razor-sharp teeth, blue, raptor eyes, and is almost entirely covered by silver helmet with crimson stripes, an emblem, and horns. He also has flaming, wings and sharp claws on each of his limbs, and its muscular body is covered with crimson armor, inlaid with silver panels and gold etchings. Both of his forearms are equipped with triangular, golden superweapons. Gallery b830c0f9401b60ecabd7beab1bf220dd.jpg|School Uniform 90b208d7e8dd68295fd267c47f87f182.jpg|Casual Clothes burninggreymon_by_lorde_marte_db2i6vy-pre.jpg |Hero Costume Personality Blaise is very bombastic and cheerful. He trains hard, and is a big eater. In a way, he's quite similar to Xavier. He expresses his fighting spirit through laughter, but is shown to abandon even this in the face of the most serious of battles and situations. He is known to have a good sense of humor and usually looks at the bright side of things. Although his intimidating appearance may say otherwise, Blaise is actually very kind and gentle. Blaise sometimes forgets how strong he is, shown when he accidentally knocked Noah over when trying to give him a fist bump. Being the leader of his own team, the Supreme Seven the strongest students of the first year, Blaise has demonstrated good leadership skills, as he always praises his friends and rivals for giving it their all in battle, regardless if they win or lose. History Blaise was born in the city of Philadelphia, in Pennsylvania. His quirk manifested before all his classmates causing him to be more powerful than all of his classmates. His quirk makes more powerful than the average person causing people who think their more powerful to fight him. Quirk and Abilities Dragon soul: Blaise's makes him very powerful allowing him to use draconic energy and release a dragon aura. When he uses his quirk, the draconic essence in his soul that allows him to gain an immense level of power like creating wings of energy or exhaling fire. His also gains a dragon like of strength. Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:DA High Students Category:Deadpool8D Category:Martial Artists